


Wooseok, Have You Washed The Dishes?

by blasphemydarling



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dishwashing With A Twist, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk my head is soup, improper use of olive oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemydarling/pseuds/blasphemydarling
Summary: Of course not. Wooseok wasn’t someone to give in to dishwashing without getting more incentives out of it.
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 21





	Wooseok, Have You Washed The Dishes?

**Author's Note:**

> Wooseok gets so flustered every time they ask him this and Changgu teases him non-stop over dishwashing. Cue Wooseok and Changgu being late for practice that one time? Together? I just merely connected the dots in my head! ;)  
> JKJK Anyway, cheers to me adding more wooyeo content to feed myself because THE DROUGHT IS REAL HERE

“Wooseok, have you washed the dishes?” 

The answer was pretty obvious to the naked eye -- kimchi-drenched pots and utensils stacked haphazardly in the basin, so he wonders why Changgu even bothered asking. 

It was well-established among Pentagon and Universe that Dorm B was indeed the less chaotic house, residing the chillest members, the most organised apartment and almost perfect roommates. That is, with the exception of Wooseok's newly acquired laziness for dishwashing. 

_Changgu's hands are meant for cleaning._

He remembers Hongseok laughing about it that one time, claiming the roughness of said member's hands are perfectly moulded to clean their dishes. Wooseok doesn’t say it but if he was going to be honest, the older was much quicker and precise with the washing than a dishwasher, and very much electricity savvy. You see, there really was no point in investing in one when you have Yeo Changgu.

“Wooseokie.” He recognises the lack of affection in the other’s tone, rather, it was more like an order for him to drag his heavy ass over to the kitchen right this instance. His in-game avatar was crouching around looking for weapons and he hated having to stop his game. But he knows better than to ignore his hyung, rolling his eyes, he gets up from the butt-imprinted sofa, striding into the kitchen languidly, eyes still fixated on the game in his hands. He could vaguely make out a glare directed at him from the bar counter. Maybe if he said enough sorries or gave a little whine and a hug, the older would let him off the hook this time. 

Because the elder was sweet, gentle and brimming with so much kindness to the point of being a pushover. Wooseok sometimes wonders what it is like to get under his skin. To make him tick. To see the soft features morph into something else. 

He is curious. 

So he finds himself standing at the entrance of the kitchen, eyes darting from his own leftovers in the sink, to Changgu's face and falling back to the Battleground game in his hands. 

"Are you going to wash them or not?" 

“Hm?”

“You heard me.” His voice dipped a little lower, and Wooseok thinks it’s pretty sexy.

"Make me."

“It’s your mess. Hurry up, we have practice to go to.” Changgu sighs, shuffling to him in an attempt to slip into his room, or just to get himself out of this awkward situation. Wooseok doesn’t know. In fact, what he does register is Changgu’s movements. So he does what his early morning brain tells him to. He blocks the doorway. Moving left when the latter does and to the right again mirroring his actions, eyes still locked onto his avatar controls. 

"Not after you've washed the dishes for me hyung."

“Why should I?”

Wooseok looked up. And nope, he doesn’t have a good enough excuse for that. But being tall has its advantages and Wooseok is not afraid to use them when needed. He takes a step and another, backing Changgu all the way up to their sink, making sure he is sandwiched securely between him and the polished marble counter, closing the gap between them so much that their knees were knocking against each other. 

What is it like to tip him over? Oh, he is so curious. 

"Or would you like to show me what else your hands can do other than washing the dishes?" He excepted the other to be a little flustered, side-eye or push past him, and he would cover it all up with a laugh saying it was a joke to tease the older. What he wasn't expecting was the glint behind Changgu's light brown eyes as he held onto his gaze, wetting his bottom lip with his tongue and letting it disappear into his mouth. "Tell me what else would you like me to do?" 

Wooseok would be lying if he said he isn’t enjoying any of these back and forths. He shortens the gap between them, catching whiffs of Changgu’s fresh-out-of-bath scent. He is not going to deny that it doesn’t smell as good as Hyunggu’s, nevertheless it’s still a zesty citrus fragrance very much resembling the ball of sunshine in front of him.

"What else can you do?" he shifts closer, catching the other's ear-lob with his teeth, softly nibbling in. 

"Let's see…thirty bench presses, twenty pull-ups, play the guitar, wash the dishes..." Changgu rocked his hips up abruptly, mashing the body heats of their lower region through the thin layers of clothing. He smirks, satisfied after earning a throaty groan from the younger. "I can _cook your meat_ if you like me to." 

He knows. He knows that Changgu clearly knows where he is going. But he is obviously not prepared for this. It doesn’t help when Wooseok tries to move away, placing his hands on the other’s chest, and instead of finding fabric, his palms come into contact with cold hard muscles and erected nipples. It then dawned on him that Changgu was literally in nothing except for a towel tied dainty to his tiny waist, and very much about to come undone. Not that Wooseok minded if it came undone anyway. 

“The dishes are not going to wash themselves, _Wooseokie_.” Nudging his head towards the sink, Changgu lets his hands disappear under Wooseok’s shirt, slender fingers dancing along his ribcage and slipping through the waistband of his shorts, tugging them down. Anyone who walked in on their current position would have bursted out laughing. It looked incredulous, one guy with a small towel on the waist, another fully clothed but with his pants on the ground, all while eye-fucking each other. But Wooseok couldn’t laugh because he is goddamn confused and very turned on. So he takes the deal, turning on the tap and scrubbing the plates as he was told. If dishwashing comes with additional benefits, he doesn't see why he should reject the offer.

Changgu definitely takes pride in being a fucking tease. Running his tongue along the lengths, circling the parameters of Wooseok’s throbbing member as if he was testing waters and not nearly touching all the places he wants him to. If not for how both his hands are fully occupied with cleaning soap, Wooseok would have pulled at the older’s hair, shoving his dick deeper into his throat, scraping the damp roughness of Changgu’s mouth. Right. The dishes. Wooseok could no longer tell if he had already washed the pot or the plastic cup or neither. He is at a loss of where to focus, concentration at a whole new low. And it is traveling lower, with how Changgu was working at his balls, rolling them between his long, delicate fingers. At some point, Wooseok reckons his eyes were burning holes into the top of the other’s head because Changgu seemed to notice and look up, letting his dick fall from his pink-tinted lips, saliva trail left in all its glory. And god was he about to smash the plate into Changgu’s head. 

He growled, pulling the older up by his upper arms, hands groping for purchase on the older’s butt or lack thereof, he wasn’t in a position to complain about the flatness. Lifting Changgu onto the bar counter was a piece of cake. He was literally feather-weight, and probably a real cake anyway, because he absolutely cannot wait to devour him. 

"Really, here?"

"Bold of you to assume I can make it to the bedroom."

Being in the kitchen has its perks when you have water, soap and whipping cream conveniently at your disposal and Wooseok is ever grateful to his long arms that grabs the first thing within reach. Changgu was sitting on the bar counter, eyes trained on him, stark naked and half-hard, and Wooseok obviously has no patience.

"Oh come on, olive oil? That shit’s expens-ah."

"Please, you should be thankful I’m treating your dick like royalty. "

Lubing up his right hand messily, Wooseok presses his erected dick against Changgu’s very own hardening one. It earns a heavy moan from the latter as he yanks his hips up under the touch, sending electric shocks to Wooseok and he is doing everything to keep himself from collapsing and melting into the kitchen floor. He leans in, left hand snaking over Changgu's waist for support as he wraps his oil-coated hand around both their members, pumping them together in a steady tempo. All that’s ringing in his ears were loud groans bouncing off the kitchen walls, and the sound of their dicks jerking to the rhythm of him and Changgu simultaneously snapping their hips together.

Changgu is so good, so fucking good. The sounds that escape from those luscious lips reminds him of the sensation that was wrapped around his dick moments ago. Boy, Wooseok thinks he might actually die from his own imagination and the way Changgu’s shaking under him. He glances at the veins lining those muscular toned arms of the latter, which he has never really noticed before. They were popping off, and he kind of wonders if Changgu would choke him if he asked nicely.

"Fuck. I’m close." He quickened his motion, edging hurriedly as he felt another pair of hands wrap around his. Changgu moans from beneath him, breathy, as he glides his thumb over and presses down, teasing at the heads. They go on like this for a couple more seconds, before spilling over the counter table and Changgu’s stomach. Wooseok concludes that maybe Changgu’s hands are as multi-talented as the man himself.

Slumping against the marble table, Wooseok reaches for his still semi-hard cock, fisting into his hand to ride out the lingering sensation. He looks up, feeling sudden vibrations from the countertop and he sees Changgu crawling over to the other end to pick up the phone, dripping a white trail after him. As the older swiped his phone up, his face immediately distorting into one of panic before clearing his throat and answering it. Wooseok could vaguely make out Hwitaek’s voice from the other end of the line. 

"Yeo One, where are you?" 

He was so close again, and honestly, he couldn’t care less. So he shuffles quickly over to Changgu’s side. What was it like to mess up Changgu’s sweet little face? He wants to see it real bad.

"I'm so sorry hyung! I overslept!" The panic in his voice was evident, and convincing enough to make it seem like he overslept. Afterall, they did really forget about practice. He hears his name being mentioned, and thinks that everyone except the two of them were probably already at the practice room. "Oh, uh..Wooseok? Yea...we’ll be there soon!"

He tilted Changgu’s head towards him. Gesturing, for better lack of words, the need to cum. The other rolled his eyes, sliding down from the table in one swift motion and crouched in front of him as Wooseok released onto his face. He has to admit, Changgu is a beautiful tease. 

No words were needed as the two of them scampered into the bath, cleaning themselves off the mess and Wooseok mentally notes to never use olive oil again because that shit sticks to you like gum and is hard to wash off. Throwing on their sweatpants and black top, they prayed that Yuto doesn't decide to barge into the kitchen once they get home, before rushing out of the dorm.

"You're going to finish the washing when we get back right?" 

"Are you going to make me?"

Wooseok was sure Changgu almost swore, the tips of his ears turning red as he shut him up with a look and he couldn't help biting back a smile. 

Maybe washing the dishes ain’t that bad afterall. 


End file.
